


Routine Repression

by peachesofthehumanrealm



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Everyone has feelings even you Hester, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesofthehumanrealm/pseuds/peachesofthehumanrealm
Summary: Keep telling yourself it's better this way and even you won't believe it. (It's not. All of your instincts are shit.)





	Routine Repression

**Author's Note:**

> This is as I wrote it a year ago. I kinda like it though so here we go.

Chaddick felt himself losing control again. His fingers were in her hair and his lips were on her neck. He shouldn’t have let it get this far but he couldn’t stand not seeing her. He wasn’t the only one to blame for this (she would disagree), but he still felt responsible. He’d always feel guilty over what he’d did to Beatrix’s heart but this… this was different. He was taking her away from her friends, her coven, her girlfriend. He was no better than Sophie. But he could kind of understand her now. At least where the deranged but delicious looking witch was coming from.

Chaddick was 100% sure this wasn’t love. Then again, he didn’t remember a time when not being in love felt so hot.

 

Hester hissed softly as his annoyingly warm lips grazed her tattoo. Blood rushed to her face for no reason at all. They had done this more times than she could count and there was no denying they should stop. She had a girlfriend, and coven, friends and a quest to lead in a few days and yet, something about the way they moved was so wickedly captivating she couldn’t even imagine Agatha feeling this with Tedros. Not that she felt anything with Chaddick. She felt his head raise and his deep grey eyes reach hers. Muttering a quick apology, he edged back and reached for his snakeskin. Then he felt her icy fingers holding him back.

Hester wasn’t one to have feelings. Nor was she one to get attached to anything. Obviously she wouldn’t miss Chaddick when they went their separate ways in the Woods. But she gripped him tightly anyways and he let the snakeskin fall.


End file.
